It has been observed that impact copolymers provide materials that have particular physical properties, such as good impact strength and improved toughness.
However, the high haze of impact copolymers limits the applications for which these materials can be utilized. Impact copolymers also have a tendency to stress whiten.
Therefore, a need exists to develop an impact copolymer having improved optical properties, such as lower haze and decreased stress whitening, while maintaining the physical properties of the impact copolymer.